The Conversations of Hermione and Luna
by Correa Potter
Summary: My friend and I are having a conversation. She is Hermione and I am Luna. She is underlined and I am plain.
1. Instalment 1: Insulting Ron & House Move

Correa: Hi guys. I have my friend with me. She will be using the name Nicole for this disclaimer and more will be explained later. I have brought Ron here just to irritate her. (insert evil laugh)

Ron: You scare me (Shrinks away to a corner)

Correa: I know. She should be here soon. Where is she?

Jackal: Ms. Nicole is here now.

Ron: Doesn't she hate me?

Correa: I'll protect you.

(Nicole enters the room)

Nicole: Hey, Kent. What is he doing here?

Correa: I have to watch him today for his mum.

Nicole: Still, why'd you have to invite me if he was going to be here?

Correa: I didn't know he would be here when I invited you.

Ron: Pretty butterfly

Ron: (a few minutes later) Spider!

Correa: Come on. Away from the spider.

Nicole: Shut up, Ron. It's just a tiny spider.

Nicole: Kent, do you want to come see Aragog with me?

Ron: Wh-what?

Correa: I have to watch Ron. Now, either help me with the disclaimer or go away.

Nicole: Then let me get rid of him.

Correa: No. anyway, I do own Ha-

Draco: No, you do not own Harry Potter. You own nothing. You are not getting any money from this or anything. Correa Potter doesn't own Harry Potter. There are no warnings this time, just a little bitterness.

Hi

Go to Gryffindor.

Never! Never!

Now

NO!

But I already have a portal ready for you (Insert picture of portal)

If you get off my case I will be a good Slytherin.

Really? You a good Slytherin? That hasn't happened since day one.

I Promise

Honestly, Hermione? You're a bookworm like a Ravenclaw and irritating as a Gryffindor.

I am staying in Slytherin.

Please. Im begging you. Just go to Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.

No!

Oh, come on. The Ravenclaws are the same breed as you. You would have more fun with them.

No!

Aren't I so mean?

Eh

What did you just say to me?

Eh

I must go cry in the corner for my severely bruised ego. I'm talking to the fans not you Hermione.

Why?

(insert sounds of weeping from a corner)

(This is unable to be put on the fanfic for I am unable to read or understand it. I can't spell it either.)

(more weeping from the corner)

Ron is a baby girl.

(Weeping dies down a tiny bit)

Ron is a big fat baboon

You're mean

He chases butterflies in a meadow for crying out loud

Leave 'im alone

Um which Ron is it again

Wait? What?

I accidentally cloned Ron and made one cool and one act like a toddler that's the one you baby-sit

I didn't know you could do magic. I thought you were a squib.

Rude

I know. I take pride in that.

Oh you know you told me if Ron was much cooler you would date him

I said I still wouldn't date Ron if he became cooler

If you won't date then I will

Go ahead

Oh I dated him since 1st year

End of chap 1

So that is as far as we got before she left. We hope to do a Halloween and Christmas version to. Any reviews are welcome.


	2. Instalment 2: Scoldings and SPEW

This is our second installment of The Conversations of Hermione and Luna. I know it's been a while but I haven't seen her in a while. Say hi Nicole.

Nicole: Hi

Well, anyway. Draco, it's your turn to say the disclaimer.

Draco: Correa Potter does not own Harry Potter or anything in Harry Potter. She does own her computer though. Nicole doesn't own Harry Potter either. She does own a Hedwig stuffed animal though.

Chapter 2

Are you sure you can't go to Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?

Yes the sorting hat put me in Slytherin and I'm staying.

Why?

I'm staying and that's that. Let's talk about something else.

Like what?

S.P.E.W

'Shudders' Ew no.

Not spew S-P-E-W

Any other ideas?

How about O-W-L-S

I've already studied for them so no.

Sooo do you have any ideas.

The next death eater meeting?

Sure but I was not at the last one so can you get me up to date

What were you doing?

I was studying

Dude, you can study at anytime but you chose during a death eater meeting? You do realize that the Dark Lord almost murdered me right?

Sorry I thought it was on sunday not saturday

He never has his meetings on Sunday because a large amount of his members are students. I mean really, wouldn't the teachers get suspicious if a large amount of their students were tired on Monday morning?

Okay now i know

Good. We have to get to class now.

Okay

End of Chapter 2

Sorry about some of it. Nicole, my friend I'm doing this with isn't a very good typer. She has an account now though. She is puppylego1000. She hasn't got anything up yet though so no use checking it out right now.


	3. Instalment 3: Twilighters and Gleeks

Here's the third instalment in the conversations of Hermione and Luna. Say hi to the people, Nicole

Nicole:hi

Anyways. This time Fred and George get to say the disclaimer.

Fred. Correa Potter does not own Harry Potter

George: But she does own a computer and an iPod.

Fred: Nicole doesn't own Harry Potter either

George: But she does own an older version of the iPod and a Kindle fire.

Instalment 3

How dare you become a twilighter!

i wanted to try the series before i said i liked it by the way how did you become a gleek

There is nothing wrong with being a gleek. Glee is awesome. Especially Rory, Kurt and Blaine. Yes, I know you have no idea who they are.

i do and i'm a neutral.

A what?

it means i support both sides with the same amount of support.

Support both sides of what. If you know who Rory, Kurt and Blaine are, who are they?

since the two series are some what at war on the internet i support both

You didn't answer my second question about who Rory, Kurt and Blaine are.

...

Fine, I'll just tell you. Rory is an exchange student from Ireland, Kurt is one of the main characters and Blaine is Kurt's ex who used to go to Dalton but then he switched to Kurt's school, McKinley High.

...

It isn't that hard to understand, and anyway why the heck do you like Twilight.

:)

That doesn't answer my question.

it's the insanity

You're confusing. I'm leaving now. Bye.

:(

End of Instalment 3

So, what did you think. Yes, Nicole has gone to the dark side for any who don't like Twilight.

Nicole: am not in the dark side i am a neutral a neutral

Sure whatever. I still don't like Twilight. To anyone who wants to see someone making fun of Twilight, go watch Alex Reads Twilight on YouTube.

Nicole: ggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Anyway, yes she was telling the truth about me being a gleek. Glee is awesome.

Nicole: bye

Bye guys. see you later.


End file.
